This invention relates generally to removable attachments for paintbrushes, and more particularly to an attachment device for use on a paintbrush to assist in forming straight uniform edges at the interface of intersecting surfaces and allow application of paint to the intended surface while preventing unintentional smearing of paint of the other surface, commonly referred to as "cutting-in."
This operation of "cutting-in," i.e., painting up to the edge of one surface where it intersects with the edge of another surface without smearing paint and still obtaining a straight even edge is one of the more difficult techniques, especially for amateur, or do-it-yourself painters. Good smooth mating surfaces which are straight and which are free of smeared paint present a very pleasing appearance and add greatly to the attractiveness of any paint job. These surfaces often are where a ceiling meets the walls with the ceiling and walls being painted a different color, thus requiring a good straight even interface.
There have been many different prior art proposals for devices which are adapted to be applied to or used in conjunction with paintbrushes to assist in "cutting-in." However, each of these devices have suffered certain serious drawbacks which have prevented any of them from gaining widespread acceptance or use. For example, many of them are difficult to apply to the paintbrush or can be adapted only to one size paintbrush or require special fittings to be applied to the paintbrush. Also, many of them do not allow for easy dipping of the brush into the paint can without smearing on the device and therefore detracting from its usefulness. Also, many of these devices are awkward to use and in some cases must be separated from the paintbrush thereby requiring two hands to do the operation.